What Hurts The Most
by inolvidable23
Summary: Spoilers 5ª temporada! AU. Lauren siempre dijo que protegería a Bo, costase lo que costase.


**AN:** Me lleva resonando en la cabeza desde que vi el 5x07 y tenía que escribirlo.

Como siempre, comentarios bien agradecidos y por dios, que alguien me lance un par de pañuelos que se me acabaron los mios.

* * *

-¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

Miré hacia Evony con una sonrisa mientras asentía y tomaba mi bolso. Era bueno y casi tierno ver a Evony preocuparse por alguien que no fuera si misma pero aún así, había tomado una decisión y tenía que llevarla a cabo.

-Es lo que debo hacer.

-¿Te das cuenta de que una vez que mueras no podrás volver?-preguntó Evony entonces-. Bo no podrá ir a salvarte como hizo con Kenzi, nadie podrá sacarte del otro mundo y cuando pasen los años ni siquiera serás una memoria.

Sus lágrimas me decían que para ella no sería así pero dejé que siguiera con sus palabras mientras mantenía mi sonrisa y me acercaba a ella para darle un pequeño abrazo. Evony Fleurette Marquise, la gran Morrigan, estaba llorando porque iba a morir y, la verdad, me sentía algo impresionada por ese hecho.

Nunca pensé que nadie lo haría...

-Gracias por todo, Evony...

-No me digas nada y largo-dijo Evony separandose de ella bruscamente-. Ya que no vas a darme mi suero por lo menos dejame envejecer en paz.

-No lo necesitas, Evony-le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos-. Eres perfecta como humana y estoy segura de que Vex estará a tu lado para ayudarte, como tantas otras veces.

Sin esperar su contestación, me marché, no tenía tiempo que perder para lo que tenía planeado. Todo había sido confeccionado perfectamente para hacer lo que se debía hacer aunque no negaré que más de una vez tuve que cambiar los planes y poner las prioridades en orden con tal y de seguir una hoja de ruta convincente.

Primero en pensé en hacer a Bo humana pero luego me di cuenta de que era egoista de mi parte así que pensé en hacerme fae a mi misma pero primero no quería perder mi identidad y segundo, no podía realizarme la operación a mi misma.

Por eso pensé que lo mejor para no hacernos daño era alejarnos la una de la otra y ser nada más que amigas hasta que yo muriera o ella fuera llamada a su destino y tuvieramos que separarnos igualmente.

Pero eso tampoco funcionó porque Bo era testaruda como ella sola y no creía en las normas que no quería y luchaba, aunque se hubiera desviado por el camino ella luchaba por volver y ser mejor y quería a su familia a su lado.

A Dyson, Tamsin, Trick, Kenzi, que aunque se hubiera ido seguía muy presente y a mi.

Por desgracia, algunos de nosotros teníamos vidas cortas y otros pensabamos en hacerlas más cortas aún.

Me subí al coche que le había pedido prestado a Evony y puse las manos en el volante dejando escapar un enorme suspiro. Este era el final de mi camino, este era el adiós que tanto había querido decir pero que nunca había conseguido formular.

¿Porque las cosas venían cuando uno menos las pensaba o incluso las quería?

Por lo menos había conseguido muchas cosas. Tratar a humanos y fae, pelear contra grandes malvados, hacer amigos, enemigos, encontrar el amor, todo lo que había conseguido en este tiempo se quedaría por siempre en mi y quizá, después de algunos años como decía Evony no sería ni una memoria.

Pero mientras tanto, iba a aprovechar cada maldito segundo de ello.

Cogí mi teléfono conectandolo al manos libres mientras marcaba el número de la única persona en este mundo que podría entenderme mejor que ninguno, como yo, ella también lo había hecho y había pasado de todo por Bo y como yo, era la que nadie valoraba.

-¿¡Hotpants!?

Reí al escuchar la voz de Kenzi. Era casi ridiculo como la había echado de menos pero ahí estaba, hablando con ella y por lo que escuchaba, su compañera humana había recuperado algo de la felicidad que había perdido tras la muerte de Hale.

-Hola, Kenzi.

-¿Que pasa, chica? ¿Como estas?

-Muy bien, Kenz, ¿Y tú?

Hubo un momento de silencio y por un segundo pensé que me había colgado pero de pronto, escuché su respiración y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba sin quererlo como si ella quisiera decirme algo importante.

-Estoy pensando en volver, Lo.

Y ahí estaba. Por un momento tuve la necesidad de decirle que no volviera a este peligroso mundo pero decidí no hacerlo mientras intentaba formar las palabras necesarias. Por un lado la quería lejos de aquí y por otro sabía que Bo la necesitaba.

Eran Bo y Kenzi, inseparables.

-Harías bien en volver...-dije tragando mis lágrimas.

_Harías bien en volver porque Bo va a necesitarte dentro de poco..._

-¿Tú...tú crees que Bo me aceptará de nuevo?-preguntó Kenzi.

-¿Crees que Bo podría negarte algo a ti, Kenzi?-pregunté yo a su vez.

Kenzi rió mientras yo sentía mis lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Esta era la Kenzi que todos necesitabamos y era una pena que no pudiera ver más de ella cuando volviera pero mi decisión estaba tomada y este, era justo el adiós que quería tener con ella.

-Vuelve pronto, Kenzi...-susurré.

-¿No me digas que la gran Lauren Lewis me echa de menos?-preguntó ella con un deje de broma en su voz.

-Claro que si, ¿con quien querías que tomara el vodka en mi laboratorio? ¿Con Tamsin?

Eso le sacó otra carcajada que también me hizo reir durante algunos minutos al mismo tiempo que llegara al Dal, donde podía ver a Vex esperando en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y una mirada que gritaba que se alejaran de él.

-Volveré pronto, doc-dijo Kenzi tras calmar su risa-. Y cuando lo haga, quiero hablar contigo.

-Siempre estaré aquí, Kenzi-dije yo-. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, Lauren.

Colgué el teléfono dejando salir un suspiro mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el volante y temblaba por el llanto. No quería hacerlo, no quería tener que ser yo quien diera el paso pero a la vez, no podía dejar que los dioses fae tocaran a Bo.

No lo permitiría y esta sería la única manera de neutralizarlos lo suficiente para proteger a Bo.

-Esto no debería ser así.

La voz de Vex me hizo levantar la mirada y encontré al mesmer saltando al lado del copiloto. Él iba a acompañarme e iba a asegurarse que la caja llegara a donde debía estar, en manos de Bo y seguras para que nada volviera a atormentar a este mundo jamás.

-Pero es así, Vex-dije-. ¿Estas listo?

-Siempre estoy listo-dijo él mirandome mientras tocaba mi brazo-. ¿Y tú? ¿Estas lista para morir?

_Nunca..._

-Vamonos...

Y sin pensar más puse rumbo hacia donde vivían los dioses decidida a poner fin a toda esta locura mientras fuera posible y con la esperanza de dar a Bo el futuro que tanto se merecía. Un futuro en el que yo siempre estaría a su lado.

Solo que de la manera que no esperaba.

_Horas después..._

(Vex pov.)

Nunca pensé que vería este día o, mejor dicho, nunca pensé que lo vería así. Esta batalla ha sido la más dura de mi vida y no solo porque eran tres dioses contra una humana y un mesmer si no porque los habíamos vencido.

Aunque solo uno de nosotros había salido vivo de esta experiencia.

Todavía no se como Lauren lo había hecho, como había encerrado a Zeus, Hera e Isis de nuevo en la caja pero lo había hecho y de ella no quedaba nada, ni el polvo.

¿Como de triste es que la heroína que siempre esta en la sombra ni siquiera tenga un cuerpo para enterrarla?

Me acerque a la caja donde estaban contenidos los dioses y sabiendo que estaba bien resguardada le dí una patada en un ataque de rabia. Ellos habían hecho daño por siglos, habían matado a humanos y fae sin importarle nada más que el poder.

Y ahora, se habían llevado la última pieza del puzzle con ellos, la luz.

Cuando conocí a Lauren supe que sería algo importante, había algo en ella, como si fuera un ángel que venía a salvar a estas pobres almas encerradas en el infierno y ahora entendía que eso era justo lo que era.

_Immolo illuminatio pro petenti. Libra in mundum deum ineunt Spei_

_Sacrifico mi luz en nombre de esta petición. Libra a este mundo de los dioses, oh gran espirítu de la esperanza._

Las palabras que había usado Lauren para encerrar a los dioses. Las mismas que Evony usó para encerrar a Eros tiempo atrás y que habían mantenido allí al dios por siglos, hasta el momento de su muerte.

Pero la diferencia entre Lauren y Evony al usarlas era que Evony era fae y solo su parte de luz desapareció dejando la parte oscura de una Morrigan que ahora empieza a descubrirse de nuevo mientras que Lauren, que era todo luz, había desaparecido en la nada como si nunca hubiera existido.

Gruñí ante la ironía, durante años Lauren no fue nada para nadie, solo una esclava más, hasta Bo y entonces todo empezó a cambiar.

Bo, solo de pensar en como se tomará esto tengo que ganas de salir de esta ciudad y meterme en el último rincón del mundo.

Pero no lo haría, no esta vez.

_**¡Vex!**_

_**¿¡Lauren!?**_

_**¡Lleva la caja con Bo! ¡Se el heroe que siempre quisiste ser!**_

¿Heroe? Si, quizá hace algún tiempo quise serlo pero ahora entendía que no lo era ni podría serlo nunca, no cuando personas como Lauren que resonaban con esa palabra morían todos los días por intentar de hacer esto un mundo mejor.

Volví a caminar hacia la caja y la tomé entre mis manos, tenía que llevarla a Bo para que ella pudiera guardarla, era lo que tenía que ser y aunque no quería para nada ver su cara cuando le dijera como los tres dioses habían acabado allí sabía que no había escapatoria.

Lauren estaba muerta y todo lo que quedaba de ella era...nada.

De repente sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas por aquella humana estúpida. Esto solo me había pasado con Kenzi y la verdad, no tenía ninguna gana de volverlo a vivir pero ahí iba Lauren con su sonrisa tranquila y su mirada segura para hacerte pensar que todo estaba bien justo antes de empeorar las cosas.

-¿Porque tenías que morir?-pregunté-. ¿Porque no podias quedarte al margen por una maldita vez?

Aunque la respuesta era muy clara, llevaba el nombre de una mujer que ahora tendría que lidiar con lo que jamás había imaginado.

No había vuelta atrás en esto, ni siquiera, en este mundo.

Trick y Mark estaban cerrando el bar cada uno en sus pensamientos cuando las puertas se abrieron y vieron entrar a Bo, junto con Dyson y la humana que los acompañaba y que parecía mirar de un lado a otro entre la sorpresa y la timidez.

-¿Alicia?

-Hola...¿Mark?

-Si...-dijo Mark.

Dyson se acercó a la humana y le dijo algo al oído mientras miraba a su hijo que rápidamente pareció captar el mensaje y tomó la mano de Alicia, llevandola a la parte de atrás del Dal mientras ella miraba una vez más a Dyson antes de desaparecer por la puerta haciendo al lobo mirar de nuevo al rey de la sangre y la sucubo que lo miraban atentamente.

-No es lo que...-comenzó él.

-Esta bien, Dyson, te lo mereces-le dijo Bo con una sonrisa.

Dyson le lanzó una timida sonrisa al tiempo que Trick se aclaraba la voz y se cruzaba de brazos esperando a saber para que habían venido esta vez.

-Tamsin se ha ido-dijo Bo con un suspiró-. Confesó que estaba enamorada de mi pero yo la rechacé porque...

-Quieres a Lauren, es tan claro que hasta me sorprende que no se diera cuenta-dijo Dyson.

-Si...el caso es que no esta-dijo Bo-. Estoy preocupada.

-No deberías...

La voz de Tamsin desconcertó a los allí presentes pero la valkyria ni siquiera se dio cuenta mientras caminaba a la barra y se servía una copa de vodka antes de mirar de nuevo a sus compañeros que parecían sorprendidos de verla.

-Tamsin...-comenzó Bo.

-No me hables, ni me toques...no soporto ni que me mires ahora mismo-gruño Tamsin-. Pero te prometí que estaría aquí para luchar y para eso estoy...

Bo la miró un momento más antes de levantar sus manos en rendición. Había perdido a la amiga Tamsin, si, pero tenía a la Tamsin del principio y quizá, en este momento, era justo lo que necesitaban.

Parecía que poco a poco todo se iba poniendo en su sitio por si solo. Sus relaciones con Dyson y Tamsin, su padre, los dioses y Lauren.

_Se lo que estoy haciendo..._

_Necesito que confíes en mi..._

Esas dos frases la tenían en alerta todo el tiempo porque la última vez que Lauren sabía lo que hacía, tuvo que huir de los fae...la última vez que Lauren había sabido que hacer, casi muere a manos de Massimo.

Cada vez que Lauren sabía que hacer significaba que algo iba a pasar con ella y Bo no podía si quiera soportarlo.

-Trick, necesitamos saber todo sobre los dioses fae-dijo Dyson.

-Es una historia complicada-dijo Trick-. Su poder reside en su avaricia y cuando más poderosos son, más quieren tener. Por lo que me habeis dicho, se de historia y por esta tormenta juraría que nuestros tres dioses fae no son otros que Zeus, Hera e Isis. Lo bueno es que los tenemos identificados, lo malo...es que no podemos matarlos, solo contenerlos.

-¿Como?-pregunto Tamsin.

-Encerrandolos...-murmuro Bo-. De la misma manera que Evony encerró a Eros.

-Eso es...-dijo Trick.

De repente la puerta se abrió de un duro golpe y Vex apareció con una caja que lanzó a los pies de Bo mientras el mesmer miraba a la sucubo y una simple lágrima caía por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que Trick se acercaba a la caja para mirarla.

-Aquí estan los dioses...-susurró Vex-. Lauren se hizo cargo de ellos.

Las palabras golpearon a todos al mismo tiempo. Mientras Trick, Dyson y Tamsin miraban a Vex, Bo se quedó mirando fijamente a la caja, como si Lauren fuera a salir de ella en cualquier momento.

_Se lo que estoy haciendo..._

_Necesito que confies en mi...Estoy viviendo mi sueño de tratar a humanos y fae, estoy dirigiendo investigaciones y nada tiene que ver con Evony._

_Solo trabajo para mi._

_Ojala pudieramos quedarnos aquí para siempre..._

Y Lauren se había quedado en silencio durante mucho tiempo antes de decirle algo sobre un vino que ella no había entendido.

Sus miradas...su manera de hacerle el amor esa noche...

De manera inconsciente los ojos de Bo se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la sucubo negaba con la cabeza y caía de rodillas al suelo. Se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos y siguió negando con la cabeza de manera inconsciente mientras cada pieza del puzzle de esa noche se iba formando en su mente.

Y entonces vio que más que arreglar su conexión, Lauren había estado diciendole adiós con sus palabras y con sus gestos.

-¿Como...?-susurró Dyson sintiendo su propia sorpresa adueñarse de él mezclandose con una sensación de pena que no conocía.

Bo no pudo y no quiso escuchar nada más por lo que salió corriendo del Dal solo para encontrarse con la solitaria, fria y clara noche acompañandola en el dolor que se rompía dentro de ella. Lauren no había sobrevivido la batalla, ella lo sabía y la rabia de hacerlo la estaba destrozando.

Por eso, hizo lo único que podía hacer.

-¿¡Lauren!?-grito mirando a su alrededor-. ¿¡Lauren!? ¿¡Lauren, ven aquí!?

No pasó nada y Bo se llevó las manos a la cara sin reprimir el grito que salió de su garganta con fuerza y dolor. Ella le había dicho adiós y no lo había visto, lo había sentido pero nunca lo vió venir tan cerca.

Por eso le había hablado de su corta esperanza de vida comparada a la suya, por eso le había contado algo de su pasado, por eso había hecho todo lo que siempre le había pedido.

-¿¡Lauren!?

Su grito resonó por toda la zona pero no recibió respuesta mientras Bo lloraba desconsoladamente. Ella nunca imaginó esto, ella siempre pensó que sería la primera en caer de todos ellos y en lugar de eso, había visto caer a Hale, a Kenzi y ahora...

-Lauren...-lloró Bo-. ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque maldita sea!?

Cayó al suelo golpeandolo con sus puños una y otra vez mientras su corazón se destrozaba con cada golpe un poco más. Si hubiera estado más atenta, si hubiera vigilado más a Lauren esto no habría pasado, ella no lo habría permitido.

_Por darme la libertad para amar,_

_Y lo hago...para siempre..._

Se llevó la mano por instinto al cuello recordando que ya no tenía el colgante, lo había guardado para que nadie pudiera usar a Lauren una vez supieran que el colgante era su regalo y eso quizá había sido el peor error de Bo.

Porque no había quitado los peligros para Lauren y había perdido demasiado tiempo intentando no amarla.

-Lauren...Lauren...-susurró Bo.

Su mano brilló levemente y entonces, Bo vio el colgante aparecer allí, envuelto alrededor de sus dedos con una luz tenue y hermosa que la lleno de un calor que solo la hizo llorar aún más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Su corazón había elegido a Lauren, su mente también pero ella había decidido no elegir definitivamente todavía por miedo a que pudieran usar a la doctora en su contra.

Y al final había sido ella la que se había entregado.

Bo apretó el colgante entre sus manos y lo acercó a sus labios para besarlo mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto. Esta perdida no iba a poder superarla, este amor que rabiaba tanto, que tanto quería salir y expresarse y que no había podido hacerlo más que una última noche donde se habían dado todo lo que tenían.

¿Podría haber hecho cosas distintas? ¿Podría haberla amado más y haberle dado más? Bo pensaba que si, pero ahora no podía hacer nada más.

Lauren no estaba y sin ella, Bo no era más que una cáscara.

-Bo...

La voz de Dyson la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras la sucubo miraba al lobo que podía tener una de las miradas más tristes que jamás le había visto en su cara. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que Lauren había hecho mucho más que amarla, había marcado una diferencia.

Y había dado el último golpe encerrandolos a ellos, para siempre.

-Bo...

-¡Dejame!-grito Bo.

-Bo, tienes que volver dentro...la caja...

-¡No me importa la jodida caja!-dijo Bo fuera de si-. ¡Lauren no está, Dyson! ¡Lauren no está!

-Bo, por favor...

-¡Traeme a Lauren, Dyson! ¡Traela de nuevo, por favor!

-No puedo, Bo...lo siento...

-Dyson...la amo-susurro Bo mirando al lobo completamente perdida-. La amo tanto que no se que hacer ahora...¿que hago ahora?

La pregunta sonó tan inocente que Dyson solo pudo abrazar a Bo mientras ella miraba perdida hacia el horizonte, sin saber que rumbo seguiría su vida ahora.

O de si ni siquiera valía la pena seguir algún rumbo...


End file.
